


Oh Hi Doggy

by oofoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Cum Inflation, Dominant Feral, F/M, Huge Knot, Impregnation, Knotting, Mind Break, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Witchcraft, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which a slutty half-demon girl gets fucked by a massive dog. Commissioned by my pal VanishingFlower of his OC, AJ.





	Oh Hi Doggy

**Twenty Minutes Ago**  


  


AJ tapped her finger to her chin, inspecting the glowing red pentagram she’d drawn into the floor. She inspected the image on her phone that she was copying it from, mentally checking off one by one each discrete aspect of the summoning circle. “Milk-bone at the top point, check… dog food on the right, got it… unchewed tennis ball on the left, right… Alright, that should be everything.” She chucked her phone onto the back, cracked her knuckles, and smirked. “Time to conjure me up a puppy!”  


  


Lighting a candle (for ambience), she held her hands over the crimson ring. “Oh universe, I bend ye to my will, and beseech the to heed my request: Bring forth the most incredible, affectionate, and healthy canine you can muster!” The half-demoness began to chant in poorly-translated Latin. She was finally going to do it, take matters into her own hands. If Mom and Daddy wouldn’t buy her a puppy, she’d get one the old fashioned way… via ancient witchcraft that was an affront to God. Duh.  


  


After a minute or so of incantation, ending with a lively “...canis videtur!”, AJ was blinded by a flash of red light, and the crackle of thunder. It’d worked! The room filled quickly with a thick fog (the most common aftereffect of summoning rituals, you know), the smell of sulfur, and the unmistakable sound of demonic cackling. Soon, the latter two began to fade, and all that was left was the mist obscuring her vision. “I can’t wait to see him! I hope he’s cute, and fluffy, and has big blue eyes and soft brown fur and adorable little paw pads and--”  


  


Then she heard a growl.  


  


“...and a sweet little bark?”  


  


Then came a loud, aggressive bark, that scared the living daylights out of her.  


  


Soon, the smoke cleared and she came face to face with the ‘adorable puppy’ she’d brought into the mortal realm. It was taller than her, muscular, with a face somewhere between a pitbull and a doberman, and long, winding ram horns that put her own to shame. Every tooth was a fang, plainly visible as the beast, eyes literally glowing red, snarled viciously at her.  


  


It took a second for the sight to set in. She clearly fucked up at  _some point_  along the way. Maybe it was substituting raw steak for kibble? She gulped, raising her hands to try and calm the beast. “N-nice d-d-doggy?”  


  


The enormous, pitch-black hound started to prowl towards her, drool dripping from his mouth with every step as he continued his dominant, guttural growling. Soon, his scarred snout was mere inches from AJ, who was shaking in terror by now, trying her best not to make any movements that would result in a mauling. He sniffed at her, which she interpreted as it sampling the scent of a meal… was this it for ol’ AJ Patra?  


  


The brutish canine gave her a long, soaking wet lick, from her shoulder all the way up to her horn, coating the entire left side of her upper body in his saliva.  


  


“O-oh! I guess… I guess the ritual  _did_  work…” She giggled, gently petting the massive hound on the top of the head. “He’s just, not as much of a  _puppy_  as I expected…”  


  


As if to emphasize the last point, the mongrel placed a paw on her head and pushed down, hard, immediately bringing her to her knees. AJ was rather surprised, unsure what to do as he pressed her head into the summoning circle from which he’d emerged. “H-hey, what gives?!”  


  


He answered nonverbally, and unintentionally, by presenting his two-foot long red rocket to the face-down-ass-up young woman.

  


“O-oh,” AJ whimpered, the musk from his enormous canine bitchbreaker hitting her at the same time as the sight of it, “...fuck.”  


  


* * *

 

  


**Now**

  


“Oh fuck!” AJ howled like the beast fucking her brains out as the enormous spear of veiny, arm-thick doggy dick forced itself through her cervix for the hundredth time that minute. “You’re fucking ruining me! Fuck!”  


  


The dog, paws on her back forcing AJ to the ground, was having the time of his fuckin life. One second, he’s being used as a guard dog for some demon in Hell, and then the next some dumb 20-something wannabe witch bimbo is summoning him, and taking his entire dick like a pro? Too good to be true.  


  


AJ’s hands were twitching at her side as her mouth endlessly babbled, her logical thinking long since overtaken by raw, animalistic cock lust. “Good boy! Good boy good boy good boy! Keep fucking Mommy, make Mommy your breeding bitch!”

  


She should have started fucking animals  _years_  ago. She’d always fucked  _like_ a bitch in heat, right? Might as well start acting like it in  _all_  respects. She couldn’t move under the sheer weight of the beast fucking her inside out, but she could help egg him on a bit, enticingly slamming her ass back into his crotch every time he thrust into her. She came, the fourth time that night, as she felt his enormous nuts, churning with enough doggy cum to drown a person, slam like fucking boulders against her stomach. His knot, already wider than any cock she’d ever taken before without even being at full inflation, smashed against her cervix like a battering ram, before popping out of her pussy entirely with a loud, lewd  _slurp_ ing sound every time the dog pulled back.

  


She felt his claws dig into her back, driving her fucking wild. “Aaaahn, yes! Mark Mommy up! Let everyone know who I fucking belong to!”

  


The beast began to grunt and growl, feeling his own approaching climax deep in his balls. This was the best bitch he’d ever broken, he didn’t want it to end so soon. Unfortunately for him, however, he didn’t have much say in the matter.  


  


He continued to rut her into the ground for another couple minutes, feeling his dick bulge through her stomach against the floor whenever he bottomed out inside of her. With a final, brutal  _impact_ , he buried his knot past her cervix and directly into her uterus, stretching her womb out as his bulb grew to full circumference. He roared as his massive cum tanks worked overtime to force his baby batter through to the end of his ungodly long cock, and after a half minute, they succeeded.  


  


AJ screamed in ecstasy, an overpowering, bestial orgasm befitting the situation wrecking her body. The dog’s massive cuntplunger was already huge, but combined with the basketball-sized knot keeping it in her deepest parts, it felt like she was pregnant with triplets. And it wasn’t done yet, as the beast’s twitching pisshole unleashed what must have been gallons of boiling hot hellhound nut into her abused womanhood. She came for the fifth time, practically able to  _feel_  his otherworldly dog-sperm swimming its way down her tubes, to rape her eggs at the source.

  


“F-fuck yeessss,” she groaned, eyes rolling back. “This is the b-best…”

  


He concurred, howling in triumph as he unloaded wad after wad of thick, porridgy nutslop into the petite goth he’d defiled. Neither of them knew if she  _could_ get knocked up from this, but they both certainly hoped so.  


  


Eventually, after a half hour or so, the beast grew tired of just sitting there, waiting for his orgasm to end. He was  _hungry_ , and he saw, across the room, a large, rather delicious looking steak. So, he sauntered over to it, not caring that he was dragging AJ across the floor beneath him, pulling her by the cervix as he continued to pump her full of ruinous cum. She moaned in delight as she her face was pulled through a trail of her own juices and his leaking cum, trying her best to lick it up on the way.  


  


Hours passed, and, in time, his knot deflated, and his cumming subsided. So, he slid his cartoonishly huge cock free of her cunt with a loud, wet  _POP_. Once the only thing keeping it inside was gone, the buckets of jizz that’d found a home in her guts rushed to freedom, her stomach quickly going from looking “three years pregnant” to a mere “two years pregnant”, and further still as time went on.  


  


Slowly, she regained enough energy to struggle onto her hands and knees. AJ began to crawl to the now disinterested beast that’d made her into a bestiality-loving cum balloon, and gave him a long, passionate, tongue-filled kiss on the mouth. “I hope Mom l-let’s me keep you,” she moaned, hearts in her eyes, “m-maybe if I show her what a  _good boy_  you are she’ll get the idea…”  



End file.
